The sound of silence
by Secret Murderer
Summary: And she chose revenge… sweet, cold revenge.


Hello people! How are ya'? I got better! I'm not sick anymore! Yey! I was so happy that I didn't have to stay in bed the whole day that I wrote this little story. The idea just hit me, not in the same painful way that the door did, but this is another story.

For those who read "On the right side", don't worry, I didn't give up that story, just that in the next chapter there'll be a fight and I'm not very good at describing fights. However, I want it to be good so I think it'll take some time 'till I update. I'll do it as fast as I can, I promise.

This is another romance story. It's about Blossom (coz she's my fave') and, well, you should read to find out more.

Now this little story is for CamillaMB coz she's a great author and I love her reviews. You rock girl!

Now on with the story! Oh, wait, I forgot to do something.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Puff Girls, though I wish I did, coz then I wouldn't have to do this every time I update something.

* * *

**The sound of silence**

She looked out the window. It was a beautiful sunset in Townsville. Shades of red and orange mixed with the blue of the sky. Anyone might have said that it was wonderful, peaceful and relaxing. No one would ever see the black clouds that were quickly conquering the sky. No, people never wanted to see the bad side of things. They will always search for the good side. But what happens when there's no good side?

She sighed and closed her eyes. She was in this position and she had to answer. And the answer hurt. Or maybe, it was not the answer that hurt, but what it brought with it. When there's no good side, you have to see the bad side, you have to accept it. This isn't an easy thing. Far from what many people say, accepting a problem is not as difficult as solving it.

She opened her eyes again. Only then did she realize how much time her thoughts had kept her away from the world. It was already raining. All the colors of the sky were covered with the dark shades of the clouds. She watched the rain falling down on the earth. She couldn't say how much time had passed. It could've been seconds, minutes or even hours. She didn't care.

Suddenly a lightning bolt broke the darkness of the night into thousands of sharp, little pieces. Big raindrops were falling on the window. Her fingers touched the cold glass in an attempt to feel the rain. She realized that she wasn't as close as it seemed to the outside... to freedom. And she wasn't free. She was the prisoner of her own actions.

She smiled weakly. She knew that she was crying. She had been crying for hours, and now she could barely feel the pain. Some time, ago she had wanted to run away from that place, but she discovered that her body wouldn't listen to her anymore. Now she didn't feel anything. She didn't even feel like she was alive, though she was still breathing. And she regretted she could still do it.

She knew that all she had done was bad. Her whole future depended on only one decision, and she had made the wrong choice. She always had to make a lot of decisions, important decisions, and she always made the right one.

But this time wasn't about some attack plan, a strategy or anything else like that. This time it was about her feelings, her soul, her life, and even the life of the one person she loved the most. She had risked, and she had lost everything.

She thought that it would solve everything. But it didn't happen like that. Even a few hours after she did it, she already regretted it. She thought that she would be able to find her peace this way, but she only managed to destroy herself. She chose to destroy herself and now it was too late.

Now the time for regrets was over. In fact it had been over the moment she had finished her mission, because, before that, her regrets could have still been heard. Now it was too late. Her tears had stopped falling and now her soul was cold and empty. Her heart held too many regrets.

She remembered how everything had started. It was the greatest time of her life. She couldn't really explain how she and Brick became friends. She just knew that it happened. But she was still a superhero and he was still a villain. That's why they kept their friendship secret for years. In this time she fell for him. She didn't know how it happened. She just realized one day that she was in love with her best friend.

However, she didn't tell him because she was afraid that this would ruin their friendship. She wasn't going take such a risk. But, as time passed, it became harder and harder to keep it inside. She decided to tell him.

She went to find him and tell him how she felt. She found him in their favorite club. But when she saw him she felt like a knife had stabbed her heart. He was with another girl, kissing her, holding her in his arms. She wanted to leave, but he saw her and went after her. He introduced her to Kate, his new girlfriend. He started telling her how they met, but she wasn't paying attention. She just couldn't.

It didn't take more that one look and a few words for her to realize that Kate was better than her. She was happy, full of life and always had something fun to say, while Blossom was serious, silent, sad and sometimes depressive. The more she compared herself to Kate, the more she realized that she wasn't good enough. She wondered how Brick had been able to put up with her all the years that they had been friends.

But one day, Kate disappeared. Brick was devastated and it hurt Blossom to see him like that. They had looked for her, but she couldn't be found.

As time went by, the girl realized that the Red Ruff was thinking more and more about Kate. She couldn't stand it. Sometimes, when they were together, he just spaced out and ignored her.

At that time she had two choices: to move on and forget everything, or to have her revenge. And she chose revenge… sweet, cold revenge.

Life gave her the chance to have it. The Professor invented a metal that could kill the Rowdy Ruff Boys. The girls decided that every one of them would take her counterpart and finish him. Thirst for revenge gave Blossom power and she did it.

She turned around and for the first time in hours she looked straight to the floor. There, in a puddle of blood, was Brick. His crimson eyes were wide open asking "why?". But now they were lifeless... cold and lifeless.

She didn't say much before she did it. They just met there, in that room. She told him that she had something very important to tell him. He never suspected anything.

When he came, she hugged him and said the last words she'd ever address him. She said "Good bye". Not "I'm sorry", no explanation or anything else, only "Good bye". It was the only thing she had to say.

Then she did it. She hit him with the weapon made from the special metal. She did it quickly, without letting him react, or even say something. She hit hard, with all her strength, so he'd die fast and she wouldn't have to explain anything to him.

Now he was dead, lying on the hard floor of the room, from where the girl was watching the rain. She knew that he was dead, but she could still feel his gaze on her.

But he wasn't alive, not anymore. And it was all her fault. Everyday she saw him suffering because Kate disappeared. She couldn't stand it and it hurt her more that anything. Although Brick didn't want to accept it, she knew that Kate was dead. But he wanted to be with her.

"Now you'll be able to be with her." She thought looking at her best friend.

She wanted to put an end to his pain. However, she never knew that this way she would be the only one that would be in pain... pain caused by her actions, by her revenge and by her love.

She was chained there, in the place where she took the life of the one she loved. And she would stay there until a day when she would no longer be able to stand that sound that had conquered her thoughts, imprisoned her heart and stopped her time... until she will get tired of the sound of silence.

* * *

This was it! I hope you liked it!

Oh and I'm sorry if I misspelled anything.


End file.
